The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. Time for another trip to Sodor. Sploshy: Splish, Splash, Splosh! I can't wait! Briar Beauty: I can't wait to see Thomas again. Fireman Sam: And we especially can't wait for our new recruits to meet him. Norman Price: Then let's stop standing around chatting and get moving! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Norman, cool your jets! Connor Lacey: Let's go. Jimmy Z: Set a course for the Island of Sodor! Tortuga flies off and arrives on Sodor begin with an overview of Kellsthorpe Road Station as Thomas puffs in pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: It was a bright day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was busy pulling pulling the local, the slow train that runs from Knapford to Vicarstown. enter Annie and Clarabel and the guard blows his whistle and shows a green flag. Thomas whistles and goes on his way on, Thomas is puffing along when Gordon's whistle is heard not too far off Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel. Thomas: Oh. Connor! Guys! Welcome back! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again after sometime. Annie: I know! Isn't that right, Clarabel? Clarabel: Yes, Annie. Indeed it is. Clawd Wolf: How are you guys holdin' up? Thomas: Good, thank you, Clawd. Arnold McKinley: Did you all hear that? Ellie Philips: Hear what? Verity: That sound just came from back there. Annie: gasps Clarabel, was that...? Clarabel: No! It's a lovely day, Annie. Can you... hear the birds singing? Annie: Ah, yes, the birds. tweeting Thomas: What are you lot going on about? I can't hear any... whistle is heard again Gordon. then view Gordon puffing into view Annie: No, Thomas, don't. Clarabel: There's nothing to prove. Annie: This is the slow train! Rainbow Dash: Come on, girls. Let Thomas race if he wants. Fast is good. Especially for racing. Thomas: chuckles She's right. And it's only to the next signal box, ladies. First one to pass the post wins the race! Annie and Clarabel:' '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thomas:' And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's our plucky little tank engine, everyone's favourite No. 1, taking on the big, blue beast known in Tidmouth as...GORDON!!! Gordon: Express coming though! (whistles). Avea Trotter: He's getting closer! Thomas: Thomas' tiny pistons are pumping now! Full steam ahead! (Clarabel opens one eye and then both as Gordon easily catches up with them). ''As Thomas races towards signal box, VICTORY!!! (Thomas laughs happily as Gordon carries on further ahead of him). I win! I win! Bad luck, Gordon! (laughs) Gordon: D'oh. Tubb: SWIMMIN'!!! scene changes to Thomas, Connor and The Irelanders arriving in Vicarstown Narrator: Thomas was still going pretty fast as he and The Irelanders arrived at the big station in Vicarstown, the last main line stop on the Island of Sodor. screeches to a stop Annie and Clarabel: Oh! Thomas: Ho-ho-ho! Amelia: Yeah! That was totally amazing! Winona (Rubbadubbers): Eek, eek, eek, eek, eek! Norman Price: What a great race! James Jones: Oh. I don't like speed. Sarah Jones: That's what you said during the go-kart race, James and we've come last. Fireman Sam: I know you don't like speed, James, but it was Thomas' decision to go fast. Spud the Scarecrow: Cor! Look at the size of this station! Connor Lacey: Yes. Isn't it huge? Norman Price: This must be the biggest station on the island. Lightning McQueen: To think we've visited the town many times but never seen the station. Mater: Dad-Gum! It's even bigger than Radiator Springs back home. Chug: And Propwash Junction back home too. Dusty Crophopper: Not wrong there, Chug. Chris Kratt: Of all the stations we've seen, this one takes the cake. Pinkie Pie: Wait. There's cake? Martin Kratt: Uh, no, Pinkie. It's a figure of speech. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Thomas: Ah. One day, I'm going to race through this station and over the bridge to the Mainland again. Clarabel: Not today, Thomas! This train terminates here. Fireman Sam: I'd agree with them if I were you. they heard a whistle and see a big green engine with two tenders reversing into the station Thomas: Oh, wow! Who's this with two tenders? engine backs up to some coaches. It's the Flying Scotsman Thomas: Hello. Are you from the Other Railway. I was built on the mainland you know. And once a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines on Sodor. Flying Scotsman: Is that so? I didn't think there were any famous engines on Sodor. Gordon next to him Oh. Hello, Gordon. Thomas: Do you two know each other? Gordon: Yes, Thomas. We know each other. This is my brother. They call him the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Indeed they do. Connor Lacey: (gasps) You're the world famous Flying Scotsman, are you? Flying Scotsman: Indeed I am. It almost makes me famous, doesn't it? (winks at Thomas) Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you. I'm... Flying Scotsman: (gasps) Oh, my. Oh m... You're Connor Lacey and the Irelanders aren't you?! Ah, this is amazing! First day in town and I'm already face to face with a world famous band of heroes! Howleen Wolf: Looks like we've been popular over all the 16 realms. Howls Connor Lacey: You heard about us from England, are you? Scotsman nods and whistles James Jones: We've heard that you're the first engine to go a 100 miles a hour between London and Edinburgh, Scotland. Flying Scotsman: Really? James Jones: Yes. Tom Thomas: We've also heard that you also travels to my homeland, Australia. Flying Scotsman: Of course, I have been many places. Auriana: Really? Flying Scotsman: Yes, young lady. Fireman Sam: Everyone's heard about you. That's why you're famous. Flying Scotsman: Ah, Fireman Sam. I have heard about your work and your team. I also heard about how you dealt with the Great Fire of Pontypandy. Which is caused by Norman Price, Derek and Spud the scarecrow. Spud the Scarecrow: It was an accident! Station Officer Steele: All because you want to eat sausages and not listening to dry warnings. Norman Price: Well, there's no need to keep bringing it up! Duece Gorgon: Yeah! Besides, it's an accident and accidents happen. Derek Price: Thanks for understanding. Twilight Sparkle: One thing I don't get. Flying Scotsman: And what is that, your majesty? Twilight Sparkle: Why do you have two tenders? Flying Scotsman: That's because on the mainland, Twilight, there's no coal and water between London and Scotland which is long distances. Venus McFlytrap: Whoa. Connor Lacey: We've never know you and Gordon are brothers. Flying Scotsman: But we are. Isn't that right, Gordon? Gordon: Yes. Elvis Cridlington: If you two are brothers, that makes Spencer and Olwin your cousins. Flying Scotsman: Of course, Elvis. Oh, Gordon, I wanted to tell you my news! I've been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, I shall be racing! Gordon: (shocked) Ugh! Thomas: (amazed) The Great Railway Show? What's that? Flying Scotsman: Oh, the Great Railway Show is where engines compete to see who's the fastest or the strongest or, what have you. But I'm not sure any engines from Sodor will be going. Gordon: I wouldn't want to go anyway, not if it's full of engines like you always boasting about how exciting they are on the Mainland! Thomas: (excited) Well, I want to go! Connor Lacey: That reminds me of the Friendship Games! Flying Scotsman: What's the Friendship Games? Connor Lacey: Well, the Friendship Games is a competition where two schools come together in sportsmanship. One time, as I recall, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep came together but they were firm rivals. Principal Cinch really wanted her school to win and, after discovering that Canterlot High now possessed magic, decided to use it against them by having Sci-Twi, Twilight's human counterpart, unleash all the magic that was contained in her amulet and she ended up turning into a magic crazed monster known as Midnight Sparkle. But Sunset Shimmer managed to stop Midnight and turn Sci-Twi back to normal. After that, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were all declared winners and once that was over, Sci-Twi transferred to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: That was quite an adventure. Twilight Sparkle: And I was very shocked to see I had a human counterpart. Connor Lacey: This Railway Show sounds exciting. We like to go. Flying Scotsman: Of course, you do, Connor. And with any luck, maybe you, your friends and Thomas shall. Flying Scotsman coming through! (whistles) Gordon: Oh. Scotsman puffs out of the station to the mainland and the title reads; The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. We then changes to Thomas and the heroes arriving at Knapford and a poster of the Great Railway Show went up on the wall Thomas: Oh look! The Great Railway Show! Duck: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight Edward, Norman, Stanley and Duck: Please Sir, I beg you I just have to know Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? Henry: Take me, Sir I pull the heaviest trains I'm such a mighty engine, Sir It's never a strain (Henry strains and Gordon laughs) Gordon: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess It's hard to find a better engine for the express Sir Topham Hatt: (spoken) Mmm, precisely! Gordon: (spoken) But...I didn't mean not to take me, Sir! Philip: Haha! I know I'm kinda small, Sir But I'm not a beginner I had a race with Gordon once And I was the winner! (Philip yelps by being bumped by Diesel) Diesel: You ought to take me, Sir I'm modern and new Your first diesel ever I'm loyal, kind and true Percy, Emily and Sidney: It's gonna be special It's gonna be great Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Please Sir, I beg you You can't tell me no James: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? Flynn and Belle: Fast engines Henry and Daisy: Long engines Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion: Tough engines Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines Salty, Porter and Paxton: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go Cranky: (spoken) I'm not going' anywhere. Oliver, Bert, Rex and Mike: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Stephen: It's gonna be special It's gonna be great Duck, Donald and Douglas: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight The Fat Controller: Oh! Duck, Donald and Douglas: Please Sir, we're beggin' Ya just can't say no Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Thomas: Will you won't you take me to the (wears out) Railway Show...? (Gordon, James and Diesel laugh) Gordon: Oh, Thomas. Why would Sir Topham Hatt want to a little tank engine like you to the Great Railway Show? Yuto: I think he is trying to be more than a little engine, Gordon. Gordon: Is that so? Yugo: Yes. And what did Connor tell you about underestimating little engines? Gordon: realizing Oh. James Jones: Don't forget never overlook. Yugo: That's true. The Fat Controller: I haven't decided who I'm taking yet. Herleins gets an idea and pulls out a microphone before standing on top of Winston as the CHS Rally Song plays in the background Jessica Herleins: Great Railway Show Engines are super athletic, super smart and super motivated but there's one thing they aren't. They aren't you and us! singing We've fought evil more than once and come out on top! There's other railways but none can make those claims! Together, we are the Irelanders, yeah! We'll be cheering your name! This will be we'll year to win this show! You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now your time has finally arrived! Cause you believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! You're not the railway you were before! Yeah, your different now! We helped you overcome the obstacles you faced! You're Sodor united! You'll never bow! So we'll get ready you in first place! You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now our time has finally arrived! Cause we believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! At the end of the day it is you who survive! Engines: Na, na, na, na, na, na! Sodor trains united together! Na, na, na, na, na, na! Sodor trains united forever! Engines and Jessica Herleins: You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now your time has finally arrived! Cause you believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! At the end of the day it is you who survive! The Fat Controller: Ahem. Jessica Herleins: What? I was just lending a helping hand. Spike: I think he's referring to you standing on Winston. notices Winston looking up and glaring at her Winston: So, if you don't mind now that you're finished! Jessica Herleins: Oh, right. down Sorry. Irelanders and engines including Diesel laughs at Jessica for not realizing it Jessica Herleins: What? I was trying to help. Diesel: The steamies and your friends know that. They thought it's funny you didn't realize but I think you're making a big fool of yourself. (laughs cruelly) Jesscia Herleins: Well, that's not very nice. Thomas: Well, that was a pretty good song. And I think that Jessica's right. We should all be working together to win. Connor Lacey: Not all, Thomas. Thomas: What do you mean? Lacey motions to Diesel who smirked Thomas: Oh, I see. Thanks for reminding me. Sparky: Why's he smirking? Fireman Sam: I think that's what he does since he's devious, Sparky. Spike: He might be planning something bad as always. Twilight Sparkle: (look suspiciously at Diesel) You're right, Spike. We need to keep an eye on him. Gordon: Thomas is right. Working together to win is definitely it. (to the other engines) What do you all think? Other engines sans Diesel: cheering The Fat Controller: In any case, I do have to keep some engines on Sodor. After all, we still had a railway to run. (look at the engines who didn't move) I said, we have a still had a railway to run! Henry: Oh, sorry sir. Diesel: Um, right. James: I'm on my way. engines moved away and the scene changes to evening when Percy's still singing the song Percy: "La la la la la la la la Railway Show!" and the Irelanders arrive Lucas Wanson: Hello again, Percy. Percy: Hello, Irelanders. Welcome back. Yumi Ishiyama: It's good to be back. Thomas: I know what I'II be doing when everybody goes to the Great Railway Show. Percy: What, Thomas? Thomas: Shunting trucks in the yard. (mocking the Fat Controller) "I do have to keep some engines on Sodor, blah, blah, blah". "We've still have a railway to run". Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Thomas. I'm sure you'll get to go. Besides, remember that rally song Jessica sang earlier! Thomas: Oh, of course. It's stuck in my head. I can't stop singing it. Piron: Neither can I. Pinkie Pie: Besides, Flying Scotsman said that you shall go. Percy: That's right. Noctis: I would follow your dream. Pinkie Pie: Percy, did you know we met the Flying Scotsman? Percy: No. (realizes what Pinkie said) Wait, what? You met The Flying Scotsman? Norman Price: Yes. I saw he had two tenders. He told us all about himself. Spud the Scarecrow: And he's also Gordon's brother. Percy: He's Gordon's brother? Derek Price: Yes. Percy: Wow. Gordon never told me he's related to a famous train. Fireman Sam: Well, I think he doesn't like to talk about things he wants to keep to himself. Charlie Jones: Especially towards sibling rivalry. Chris Kratt: Martin and I are brothers and we share something with Gordon and Flying Scotsman. Bella Lasagna: What do you mean you share something with Gordon and Flying Scotsman? Chris Kratt: Well, Flying Scotsman and I are green. Martin Kratt: And Gordon and I are both blue. Kratt Bros: And we're all brothers! (laughs) Applejack: Oh. Fluttershy: That explains it then. Thomas: Good. Connor Lacey: Well, that was pretty cool. Percy: (laughs) Well, you are very good at shunting, Thomas. puff away with his train Thomas: Thanks but no thanks, Percy. I rather go to the Great Railway Show. Tom Thomas: And so would we, mate. I bet it'll be bonza. honks and arrives Norman Price: Hello, Philip. Philip: Hello guys. It's good to see you again. Especially you, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Oh, thanks, Philip. Philip: If you really wanna go Thomas, all you have to do is put your mind to it. That's how I beat Gordon. I set my eyes on the track... Gordon: (on a tanker) Go! Philip: ....and took off racing. Hoot-hoot. (doing chugging and brakes) And as big and fast as Gordon is, heh, he never overtook me. Arnold McKinley: That's because you rushed off on your own. Connor Lacey: Gordon wasn't even racing. Philip: Oh, I wish everyone would stop saying that! That's not the point. Rainbow Dash: But he was resting. You should have just left him to it. Sarah Jones: Yeah since you sleep at places as well, Rainbow. (giggles) Rainbow Dash: sighs Lizzie Sparkes: But what's the point, Philip? Philip: The point is that Thomas can do anything he want to, Lizzie if he just put his mind to it. (reverves into some trucks) Oops. Sorry. (He races away) The Irelanders: (laughs) Lizzie Hearts: I hope he's okay. Station Officer Steele: Silly chap. (The scene changes to Thomas on his branchline the next day) Narrator: The next morning, Thomas woke up with a smile on his face. Thomas: Maybe Philip is right. Maybe I ''can do anything I want to. If I go as fast as the Flying Scotsman, the Fat Controller will definitely take me to the show. Annie: Ah. But you can't go as fast as The Flying Scotsman. whistles and zoom past Caitlin: Hi, Thomas. Hi, Irelanders. gets another idea Thomas: (gasps) Caitlin! What if I was streamlined like Caitlin? Streamlining makes engines much faster! The Irelanders: What?! Annie and Clarabel: (laughs) Silly Thomas! Clarabel: Who ever heard of a streamlined..... Whoa! speeds up as the song Streamlining starts playing Thomas: All I want is a bit of redefining A slicker, swifter, sleeker coat that's smooth and shiny To get the speed I really need Streamlining Whoosh! You wonder who was passing through Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true Whoosh! But all you'll see of me will be A shiny streak of racing blue I come to you my friend As I need some redesigning To be a tank engine is confining Give me the curves I deserve Streamlining Wow! Amazing! Wow! I love it! Whoosh! You wonder who is passing through Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true Whoosh! But all you'll see of me will be A shiny streak of racing blue Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Go Thomas, go All I want is a little redefining But certain other engines Might be reassigning I'll get a shape that makes them gape Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go I'll round the curves that I deserve Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go I'll get the speed that I really need Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Streamlining! Woah! song ends as the steam covers the screen then reveals Thomas stopped half way out of Knapford Station Danny (Monster Buster Club): Uh, guys? The Fat Controller: Ahem. Chris (Monster Buster Club): Busted. Thomas: (reverses) Sorry, sir, I think I came in a little too quickly that time. The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas. You certainly did... Thomas: But I've had an idea! If you were to take an engine like me, sis, and get the men at the Steamworks to add some streamlining to him, then he'd be able to win races for you at the Great Railway Show! The Fat Controller: That... is an excellent idea, Thomas! Connor Lacey: You really think so? The Fat Controller: (chuckles) Of course I am, Connor. Thomas is quite right. Once he's been streamlined, Gordon will be faster than ever! Isn't that right, Gordon? close his eyes with pride while Thomas felt sad for not being chosen Sam (Monster Buster Club): Well, you tried, old buddy. You tried. scene changes to Brendam Docks Narrator: Even with all the excitement, work on the railway had to carry on and Brendam Docks was as busy as ever. Cranky: Okay, Diesel. This is a nice, big crate. How about this one? Diesel: Oh, no. No, not that one, Cranky. It needs to be bigger. (stuttering) That one! (laughs) Yeah, that one! Cranky: What do you want all these crates for, anyway? Diesel: Never you mind what I want them for. It's a surprise! (chuckles deviously) Cranky: Oh, some engines! whistles as he and the Irelanders puff in. Connor Lacey saw Diesel leaving as they past him Connor Lacey: What's Diesel doing with all those crates? Pinkie Pie: Who knows? Emissary: He's up to something. He always is. Aviva Corcovado: Couldn't agree with you more. Koki: Hmm-mm. Cranky: What's up with you? Thomas: I had this brilliant idea about how I could go to the Great Railway Show but the Fat Controller refused to streamline me! Cranky: (laughing) Oh, Thomas! That is a good one! A streamlined tank engine! Thomas: It's not that funny, Cranky! Twilight Sparkle: It's true! You shouldn't offend him like that! Pinkie Pie: At least it makes Cranky smile instead of being cranky. And I love to see my friends smile. Connor Lacey: Too true, Pinkie. Too true. Fireman Sam: I had to agree with Cranky. The thought of a streamlined tank engine sounds ridiculous. Gareth Griffiths: Oh, I agree with you, Sam. No one's ever build that kind of engine. Norman Price: But they could. I actually think it would be cool. Spud the Scarecrow: I agree with you, Norman. Connor's train counterpart is streamlined. If some tender engines are streamlined, why can't tank engines be streamlined? Elvis Cridlington: the tune to Streamlining "Streamlining". Station Officer Steele: Cridlington! What are you doing? Elvis Cridlington: It's the song Thomas sang earlier, sir. It's stuck in my head. I can't stop singing it. It's really catchy. Arnold McKinley: Of course it is, Elvis. they heard a rail ferry's horn blaring as it arrived and the gangplank lowers down and the clank attracts The Dock Manager and the workers Ellie Philips: What's happening over there? engines from all over the world came puffing onto the Docks Engines: (chattering) Where are we supposed to go? Is this the place? Oh, yes! Axel: Bonjour! Female engine: Wow, everything looks so very different here. Axel: Ah, good day! Bonjour! Gina: Come on! Discord: Ha-ha-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn! (breaking the fourth wall) Isn't this the bomb? Thomas: Whatever, Discord. Connor Lacey: (agreeing with Thomas but stunned at the same time) I'm not sure about that, Discord. Twilight Sparkle: Why are all these engines here? Spike: I don't know. What's going on? Dock Manager: Hey, stop! Wait! blows his whistle and the engines stop Vinnie: Oh, watch out! Dock Manager: Where are you all going? Axel: To the Great Railway Show, of course! Thomas: (gasps) Connor Lacey: Wow! Dock Manager: The Great Railway Show's not here! It's happening on the mainland. This is the Island of Sodor! Axel: The Island of.... (realizing the mistake) Oops. Wrong stop! Vinnie: Hey! Gina: Everybody back on the ship! Raul: Back up! Back up! Oh, no! Female engine: I'm coming! Please wait! Thomas: The Great Railway Show? (moves to Raul) Are you really all going to the Great Rail... Vinnie: (whistling) Get out of the way! (bump Thomas out of the way) Why don't you look where you're going, shrimp? Thomas: I'm not the one going backwards. Connor Lacey: Yeah, so mind your own bee's wax. Rarity: Well, I never! Norman Price: Who does that engine think he is calling Thomas a shrimp like that? Spud The Scarecrow: Yeah, what a bully. I would use my karate skills on him. (making karate sounds) See, guys. Mandy Flood: That's very good, Spud. Connor Lacey: Nice. Thomas: Ah! Why don't you take me with you? (whistles) It looks like there's room for one more! Gina: Is-a somebody missin? Vinnie: (chuckles) Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, watch out! Connor Lacey: (looking behind and gasps) female engine bump into Thomas and he hangs over the edge of the dock. Thomas: No, no, help! Porter: Thomas! Connor Lacey: Fireman Sam, it's up to you! Fireman Sam: Right. (To the crew) Get some chains and tied them to Thomas and that engine so we can pull him back. Fire crew: Roger that, Sam! Thomas: Whoa! Help! Workman: He's going over! Look out! Thomas: Whoa! Whoa! [The heroes and the workman attach chains to Thomas and the female engine behind him Workman: Start pulling! Thomas: (shouts) female engine pulls Thomas to safety Thomas: Whoa! Whew! Workman: Hooray! Thomas: Whoa. Irelanders: That was close. Porter: What a rescue! Razer: Nice save, engine female. Thomas: What is it with all you Railway Show Engines, charging about you own the tracks? What makes so special anyway? Do you think you're better than all the other engines just bec..... (He stops stunned when he saw the female engine's face. It looks Indian) Female engine: I'm very sorry. I truly never meant to bump into you. I simply didn't realize you were behind me. Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Mandy Flood: Nice paint job. Salty: Thank you for saving me. My name's Thomas. What's yours? Thomas: Salty! Connor Lacey: teasingly Somebody's got a crush on the Indian engine. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Thomas: No, I don't! Salty: (laughs) Don't be silly, Thomas! Ha-ha. She can't be called Salty. That's my name. (laughs again) Hannah Sparkes: Then who are you? Ashima: (giggles) My name is Ashima. Rarity: like Connor He does! He really, really does! Thomas: Will you stop it? I do not! Connor Lacey: (to Ashima) It's nice to meet you, Ashima. Ashima: Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. And this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012), Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Hovernyan, Robonyan, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Scamper, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Karone, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Ten, Aisling, Ryan Mitchell, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Jazz, Windblade, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Daggeron, Ronny Robinson, Sentinel Knight, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Princess Harumi, Crystal, Amber, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Dojo, Ping Pong, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Nate Adams, Whisper, Jibanyan, James Rogers, Azari, Henry Pym, Jr., Torunn, Sunset Shimmer and Francis Barton. We are the Irelanders. Twilight Sparkle: Hmph. Ashima: What's the matter with her? Whisper: Oh. Torunn: She must've thought you were being serious. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam, And this is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Philips, Ben Hooper, Mike Flood, Helen Flood, Mandy Flood, Joe Sparkes, Lizzie Sparkes, Hannah Sparkes, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Norman Price, Dilys Price, Derek Price, Tom Thomas, Trevor Evans, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Bella Lasagna, Professor Pickles, Moose Roberts, Jerry Lee Cridlington and Gareth Griffiths. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Tubb: I'm Tubb. And this is Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia. Ashima: It's nice to meet you all. Norman Price: (whispering) Connor, you and your team has been to India two times like when you return Mowgli to the man-village and help Fu Fu save Shi La from a white tiger, remember? Connor Lacey: I know. But she can't know that, at least not yet. Norman Price: Why not? She's from India. Ashima: So you've been to my country before? Connor Lacey: Yes, we have. Three times actually. Ashima: Wow. My friends tell me about you all the time. Ramone: Any chance you know about the time we bring Mowgli to the man-village to be safe from Shere Khan the tiger? Flo: And about Fu Fu rescuing Shi La from the white tiger? Ashima: Yes, my friends tell me those stories almost every night. Chris Kratt: Even us, The Wild Kratts going there a few times to see tigers, dholes and cobras? Ashima: My friends also tell me of your heroic antics. You are like heroes to me. I'm so embarrassed. I'm such a fan of yours. Jerry Lee Cridlington: Wow. Guess we are famous throughout the 16 realms. Tom Thomas: You got that right, mate. Connor Lacey: We've never know we have fans. Ashima: I am just the first. There are a million other fans out there. Connor Lacey: Oh. I see. Thomas: Well... I mean... So, I can't stand around here all day. Porter: Thomas! Whoa! bump into him Ashima and Irelanders: (giggles and laughs) just glares then puffs out angrily Thomas: Some of us have a railway to run. puff away and The Irelanders followed him and the scene changes to Thomas shunting trucks angrily Narrator: Soon, Thomas was back in the yard, shunting trucks again. is grumbling angrily to himself while shunting the trucks Briar Beauty: Calm down, Thomas! Thomas: I can't help it! Percy: I don't get it. Why did she try to push you off the docks? Thomas: I don't know, Percy. Maybe she was jealous! Or maybe she's just a very pushy engine. Percy: But, then, why did she rescue you? Thomas: Don't ask me, Percy. I don't know anything about her! Twilight Sparkle: Me neither. Especially if Connor's taking a new interest in her. off angrily Spike: Twilight? (he follows her) rolls up and honks Philip: My advice to you, Thomas, is to keep away from her! Engines like that are nothing but trouble. (he rolls away) Connor Lacey: I don't know about you, Thomas, but I think she's actually kind of nice. Applejack: Yep. Chris Kratt: Yeah, besides she saved you. How can you hate her by that? Thomas: Well, I suppose you guys are right. continues shunting and he and the Irelanders are unaware that Shupavu and her skinks have been watching this and crawl away scene changes to a dark part of the Dieselworks where the villains have gathered Zach Varmitech: So you're probably wondering why we've gathered here today. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Yes. Zach Varmitech: We've gathered here to help Diesel with his plan and think about how to get rid of that teenage boy, his friends and those Wild Rats. Jackson Storm: I think that's actually Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever! Garble: I'm so glad you've invited me, Linda. I want revenge on that teenage boy, those humans, Spike and those puny ponies for defeating me from becoming Dragon Lord. They'II regret they ever cross Garble. And I'm surprised you're that teenage boy's stepmother. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: I know, Garble. We just need to wait for the right moment. Hawk Moth: We just need a plan but what? one of Shupavu's skinks crawls up Njano: Psst. LINDA! Zach Varmitech: AAAAAH! (jumps into the air in fright) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Don't do that, Njano. Njano: Sorry. Well I got a secret you might wanna know. Commander Nemex: (in Janja's voice) Secret? Njano: The blue tank engine wants to go to the Great Railway with his friends. Moanica D'Kay: So? Njano: Diesel wants to go to the Great Railway Show and we can't let the tank engine, Connor and his friends to interfered, do we? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: No. Njano: So, why don't we stop them from going to the show? Jackson Storm: If it means getting rid of McQueen and his teacher's pet, then sure. Ned: What do you think, boss? Ripslinger: Let's do it. Hawk Moth: What do you think, Linda? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Okay. Chick Hicks: One thing I don't get. Paisley Paver: And that is? Chick Hicks: What's Diesel planning for The Great Railway Show? Donita Donata: That's what I was wondering. Dabio: I wonder. Zach Varmitech: We'II find out when he arrives. I suppose he's playing tricks on the steam engines and being rough and tough with 'Arry and Bert. (to himself) Apart from being a softie to ducklings. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: You're quite right. Zach Varmitech: Wait! How do you know about Diesel's soft side for ducklings? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Diesel 10 told me about that. Zach Varmitech: Even 'Arry and Bert's soft side? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Yes. Njano: There's something else you should know. Gourmand: What? Njano: The purple pony of the Mane 6 is jealous of the Indian engine, Ashima. Robbie Rotten: And? Njano: We can use it to our advantage. Captain Hook did say that a jealous female can be tricked into doing anything. Chick Hicks: Yeah. That could work. Hawk Moth: Diesel must know about this. head off to tell him Nefera de Nile: Diesel! Diesel: What is it, guys? Robbie Rotten: We have something to tell you. Diesel: What? Jackson Storm: Well, we've been discussing a few things and came up with a plan. We're going to stop that tank engine, Connor and friends from going to the Great Railway Show and also Twilight Sparkle of the Mane 6 is jealous of the Indian engine, Ashima. So we decided to use her to our advantage. Diesel: Really? Zach Varmitech: Yep. So we thought that we can trick her into helping us with your plan. Just like Captain Hook tricks Tinker Bell into helping him find Peter Pan's hideout because of her jealously towards a girl called Wendy. What do you think? Diesel: (forming a sly grin) Let's do it. Rex: Where's 'Arry and Bert anyway? Diesel: They're off working at the quarry or delivering diesel fuel so they won't be available. Rex: Okay. Donita Donata: What's your plan anyway, Diesel? Diesel: You'II find out once we get back to the Dieselworks. (laughs deviously) scene changes to Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and The Irelanders arriving at Kellstrophe Road Station Narrator: But that afternoon, as Thomas was pulling the Local with Annie and Clarabel... whistles as he arrives then saw Ashima approaching much to his dismay Thomas: Oh, no! It's her! Annie and Clarabel: Ooh! Connor Lacey: Hiya, Ashima. Ashima: Oh, Thomas! Guys! (sighs) Hello again. Thomas: Hello. (blushes) Fortress Maximus (PWT): It's good to see you again, Ashima. Ashima: It's good to see you too, Fortress Maximus. Rarity: It is but shouldn't you be going to the Great Railway Show, darling? Ashima: I was but I miss the ferry. And I don't know how to get there by rail. Annie and Clarabel: Ooh! Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show! Annie: Maybe you could go together! Mrs Chen: Good idea. Thomas: (blushes again) Well... I don't think that's a very good idea, Annie. I'm probably not even going. guard blew his whistle Thomas: (whistles) You'II need to find another engine to go with, not me. and the Irelanders left, leaving Ashima sad Connor Lacey: I think, we must've been really mistaken. Twilight Sparkle: You should be. off Connor Lacey: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: If I were you, Connor, I wouldn't even think about trying to talk to me. Mayday: What's gotten into her? Spud the Scarecrow: Maybe she's got oats in her head? (laughs) Connor Lacey: Very funny, Spud. Razer: Enough, you two. Connor Lacey: Sorry. Thomas: I do wish you two hadn't told her that I want to go to the Great Railway Show! Annie and Clarabel: But it's true! Thomas: Well, what's so special about her, anyway? She's not fast or big or strong. I really don't see why she should get to go. Tubb: Not everything goes according to plan you know. Dilys Price: Well, she was very beautifully painted! Rarity: You're right, darling. Her painted looks are divine! All those bright colours! Thomas: Bright colours? Beautifully painted? Big deal! Any engine can get themselves painted! Narrator: And then, another idea flew into Thomas' funnel. starts to speed up Annie, Clarabel and Irelanders: Thomas! scene changes to Twilight walking off to the Dieselworks Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe that stupid Indian engine grabbing my boyfriend's affections. Diesel emerge from the darkness of the building Diesel: Hello, Princess Twilight. (grin deviously) Twilight Sparkle: Diesel. Diesel: Having problems with Ashima, are you? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Connor's suddenly interested in her and I think he might be developing a crush on her. Diesel: That's a shame. Even though he's a human and Ashima's a engine. How can that work? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think he might be going out with her instead of me! Diesel: Well, we don't want that to happen now, will we? Twilight Sparkle: No. Diesel: I can see to it that she'II be get rid off this island. Twilight Sparkle: How? Diesel: Well, in exchange, you help me with my plan for the Great Railway Show. Twilight Sparkle: then smirks evilly Sounds like a plan. Let's do it. song Trust in Me starts playing Diesel: Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me. You can sleep, safe and sound. Knowing I am around. Slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist. Just relax, be at rest. Like a bird, in a nest. Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me. Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me. scene changes to Ashima puffing up through the countryside Narrator: Ashima was very confused. She needed to get to the Railway Show. whistles Ashima: Oh. excuse me. Narrator: But she didn't know which way to go or.... whistles Ashima: Hello. Narrator: ... or who to ask. Ashima: Oh. Oh dear. puff through Kellstorphe station again and saw Thomas puffing Thomas: (whistles) Ashima: Thomas! Wait! Where are you... Thomas: I'm busy! Ashima: But I just wanted to ask you how to get to the mainland please. (whistles) then stopped at Maron station and saw Annie and Clarabel on the siding Ashima: Hello. Aren't you Thomas' coaches? Annie: Yes, we are. Or at least we were. Clarabel: He canceled our train and left us here on this siding. Ashima: But where was he off to in such a terrible hurry? Annie and Clarabel: We don't know. thinks and the scene changes to the Steamworks where Gordon is being streamlined Gordon: (humming) Streamlining. drops some parts to the floor, disturbing Gordon Gordon: I do wish you'd hurry up. At this rate, I'm not going to be ready for the Great Railway Show. Victor: It's a lot of work to streamlined a steam engine, Gordon. You have to be patient. comes rushing in Thomas: Victor! (whistles) Victor! Victor: Hello my friends. Irelanders have arrived too Thomas: I've got a special job for you. I needed to be repainted. I was thinking maybe lightning bolts and racing stripes and uhh, you know, heh, surprise me! Gordon: (clearing throat) Victor: I'm afraid we're a little busy and.... Thomas: This is important, Victor! It's for the Great Railway Show! felt very reluctant but gives in anyway scene changes to the Dieselworks where a crow flies over it Narrator: Meanwhile, Diesel had a plan of his own. Diesel: We have to do everything we can, guys. Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Got it! Twilight Sparkle: Right. Paxton: Oh, okay, Diesel. But I still don't see what your plan is or why's Twilight's helping you. Zach Varmitech: Well, Paxton, Diesel's plan is to make you, Den and Dart look like trucks. Three of his trucks so that he look like he's pulling a very, very heavy train, all by himself! Den: Um, what I mean is... Dart: What he means is what's Twilight got to do with this plan? Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Well, she was going to be a little help of ours. She's gonna use her magic to make sure that you are stronger than Henry. Right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Of course. Robbie Rotten: (to Paxton) It's because she's jealous of that Indian engine called Ashima who's charmed that teenager. Paxton: Connor? Gourmand: Exactly. She thinks that Connor's falling in love with that choo-choo. That's why she's working with us now. (chuckles evilly) Diesel smiles Diesel: If the Fat Controller thinks I'm stronger than Henry, he'II take me to the Great Railway Show instead of him! Donita Donata: Good idea! Chick Hicks: Get what's coming to you, old Ka-Chow! Ripslinger: Ya-hoo! You'll never know what hit you, Crophopper! Ned: Yeah. Zed: This is gonna be fun. Jackson Storm: Alright, you're going down, McQueen! Along with your teacher's pet. Garble: That Spike is going to regret defeating me last time. (chuckles) Zach Varmitech: Soon Diesel will go to the Great Railway Show and victory against Connor and his friends will be ours! (laughs with the other villains) Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Ready? Hit it! laughs and began singing Diesel: (laughs) I'm full of surprises Paxton: Are you singing, Diesel? Diesel: They ought to say of me I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard I'm full of surprises As you can plainly see I don't find being surprising all that hard Paxton: I can't really see anything under here! Diesel: I'm full of surprises They ought to say of me I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard I'm full of surprises As you can plainly see I don't find being surprising all that hard Some would probably say I'm only up to my old tricks But I'd say I'm a problem solver Looking for a nice quick fix snickers as the crates moved out of the Dieselworks Diesel: I'm full of surprises They ought to say of me I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail I'm full of surprises As you can plainly see I'm trusting my surprises to prevail I hope this time being surprising doesn't fail! They used to call me devious Dart: Excuse me! Diesel: Because I had a bit of previous Paxton: Is that someone I know?" Diesel: But please, you must believious I'm not that bad... (giggles, then honks, scaring a crow) Well maybe just a tad. (snickers) snickers, only to find out that the trucks and the diesels have left without him Diesel: (gasps) No! Wait! Come back here! Wait for us! (He honks his horn) at the Steamworks, the workman are working on Thomas' art paint for the Great Railway Show Narrator: At the Steamworks, everything had been set up so that Thomas could be repainted when... The Fat Controller: Hello, Kevin, Victor. I was just wondering how Gordon was getting on. Thomas: Oh, no. Not now. start to reverse he push a ladder against the side of the wall and the paint flew all over the place and Thomas too have been covered in paint The Fat Controller: Thomas? Thomas: Surprise! (chuckles nervously as a ladder falls) Connor Lacey: We just thought we had to do to help Thomas be the best he can be. Norman Price: Ahem. turn to see Norman Price covered in paint again from his hair to his clothes The Irelanders, Thomas, Gordon, Workmen, Victor, Kevin, and the Fat Controller: laugh Spud the Scarecrow: (laughs) Just like with Mike, eh, Norman? (laughs) Norman Price: It was an accident! Mike Flood: But still, it kinda reminds me of that day! Gordon: What do you mean by that, Mike? Mike Flood: I mean on Learn about Jobs day, the same thing happened. Only it got on his chocolate bar as well. It was hilarious. Norman Price: (grumbles) Connor Lacey: Well, that's charming. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah. Thomas: Anyway, I don't think this'll wash off any time sooner. I had another idea for the Railway Show. Maybe you could send an engine with an exciting design. paintbrush fell off Thomas and The Fat Controller picks it up The Fat Controller: Oh, yes, for the best decorated engine award! Clever you! Irelanders: (gasps) The Fat Controller: Uh... Oh! But aren't you meant to be on your branch line right now? Connor Lacey: Of course. Applejack: We'll get right to it. scene changes to evening as Thomas and The Irelanders arrive at Maron Thomas: Annie! Clarabel! We're back! Sorry I'm late but I just stopped off at the Steamworks to see if... find that they've gone Thomas: Annie? Clarabel? Ellie Philips: Where could they have gone? they hear Emily's whistle Thomas: Emily. Emily: Guys! Have you heard the news? Connor Lacey: What is it, Emily? Emily: The Fat Controller says that I'm to be repainted with decorations and... James appeared behind her James: Hello, everyone. Guess what I've just heard? The Fat Controller wants me to be repainted! Emily: You too, James? Are you going to the Great Railway Show? James: Yes, Emily, I am! It wouldn't be great without me! Emily: Wow! I'm going too! James Jones: Well, congratulations. Rarity: Indeed James. I must find an outfit suitable for this occasion. Violet Parr: You do realize that trains can't wear clothes, right? Rarity: Not him. For myself. Violet Parr: Oh. Spike: She always makes the most beautiful dresses. (Sighs with hearts in his eyes) Arnold McKinley: Why does he do that? Chris Kratt: Because he has a crush on Rarity. and Ellie look at each other Connor Lacey: What? Ellie Philips: He does realize that she's a grown mare. Twilight Sparkle: We know. But still. Connor Lacey: Who knows what could happen next? James: Ha, ha! Looks like Thomas has been repainted as well! They didn't do a very good job, though. And I see that Norman got repainted as well, though it's not usual for people to paint each other. and Norman look at their selves with annoyance Thomas: It was an accident. Norman Price: Yeah. Discord: But it was "hiss-terical"! laughs Connor Lacey: (laughs) Sneaky snake! Irelanders: (laugh) Lizzie Sparkes: Anyway, have you both seen Annie and Clarabel? Thomas: I left them on this siding but... Emily: Oh! I saw them! That new engine was pulling them. You know, the painted one form India. Thomas and Irelanders: Ashima? Emily: That's the one! Isn't she great? Okay, come on, James! See you later, guys. both whistled and Thomas (very angry) and the Irelanders set off scene changes to the windmill on Thomas' branch line where Ashima is pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: Ashima had taken Annie and Clarabel back to Thomas' branch line. She was doing the job that Thomas was meant to be doing! puff by Thomas: Ashima! Annie and Clarabel: Thomas! Irelanders glare scene changes to Ashima arriving at Maithwaite when Thomas pulls in Thomas: Philip was right! Engines like you are nothing but trouble! What do you think you're doing, running off with my coaches? Clarabel: Your coaches, Thomas? We're not your coaches! We're our own coaches, aren't we, Annie? Annie: Quite right, dear. And what was so important that you had to rush off like that, Thomas? Leaving us on a siding in.... Clarabel: In the middle of nowhere! Annie: In Maron. Clarabel: In the middle of nowhere! Connor Lacey: We get the message. Thomas: I just... (sighs) I'm sorry, but... I had something I needed to do. guard blows his whistle Annie: Come on, Ashima, let's get going. whistles and sets off Thomas: I wanted to be repainted. Sunset Shimmer: It's okay, big fella. The Mask: He's a small tank engine you know. Sunset Shimmer: I know but we only call him big because he's bigger than us. Discord: I think you better get rid of your jealousy and apologizes to her. Just like Twilight learns about being jealous, right, Connor? (magic up a picture of Twilight's jealousy) Connor Lacey: Let's go talk to her. sensing Twilight's magic Discord: shivers That can't be right. Fireman Sam: What's wrong? Discord: Nothing. Let's go to Ashima. head up to Ashima Thomas: I thought the Fat Controller would take me to the Railway Show if I was decorated in some special way. Ashima: What do you mean, Thomas? You mean, like me? Thomas: No. Not like you! Well.... Yes, sort of. Ashima: (giggles) You are a very funny little tank engine! Irelanders also laugh song You Can Only Be You starts playing : '''Ashima: Every engine that I ever knew : Was at least a little different from the others : And some were very, very different too : Even from their sisters and their brothers : Irelanders look confused and Thomas imagines : You can only be you : There's nothing else you can possibly do : It's plain to me that you're trying too hard : So instead, just be who you are : Thomas: (spoken) "I don't wanna be me." : Ashima: You wish you could be faster, bigger, stronger : You wish you could have more than six small wheels : You think if you were just a little longer : You'd have more Railway Show appeal : Thomas: Of course! : Every bit of me is short and stumpy : My funnel and my boiler and my dome : Can't you see my paintwork's old and frumpy? : That's why I'll be the one who's left at home : Why do I have to be me? : Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Break me, shake me, take me all apart : There has to be a better place to start : Ashima: Every bit of you is neat and tidy : There's nothing that you need to rearrange : If you ask me, you're completely bona-fide : What makes you think there's anything to change? : Thomas: Why do I have to be me? : Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Ashima: Calm down, be quiet : You know in your heart : There isn't any other place to start : Thomas: Why do I have to be me? : Ashima: You can only be you : Thomas: Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Ashima: There's nothing else you can do : Thomas: Shake me, break me, take me all apart : And find a better place to start : Ashima: You don't have to try, just be who you are : And trust your six small wheels to take you far Irelanders applaud Connor Lacey: Bravo! Ishani: Did you know that Ashima and I come from the same country? Rainbow Dash: That is awesome! Connor Lacey: Really? Ashima: That's true. In fact, we even saw each other during the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Dusty Crophopper: But we didn't know that. Ashima: Maybe because you never saw me at the finish line talking to Ishani. Connor Lacey: That explains it. Pinkie Pie: Twilight would have like that song. arrive at Knapford Ashima: Thomas, are you any good at shunting and sorting out trucks? Thomas: Yes! I'm very good. But why are you asking me that? Ashima: Because you could enter the Shunting Competition! All the best shunting engines are going to to the Great Railway Show too. Thomas: They are? Connor Lacey: Of course. Chris Kratt: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro? Martin Kratt: Oh, I'm thinking what you're thinking. Chris Kratt: I think we're thinking the same thing. Fluttershy: What are we thinking? Martin Kratt: Thomas can do shunting to get to the Great Railway Show. Kim Possible: Okay! Connor Lacey: That's actually a good idea. Fireman Sam: Let's try it. Rarity: One thing I'm wondering. Mack: What's that, Rars? Rarity: Where is Twilight and Spikey-wikey? Connor Lacey: Who knows? Frozone: What's with her bad mood lately? Mayday: She thinks Connor is more interested in Ashima than her. Connor Lacey: I'm not. I'm just friendly to Ashima. Red: (wants do know how does Mayday knows that) Mayday: Saw her watching Connor crack a joke. Connor Lacey: My joke. She must've mistook it for an actual comment. Koki: And got jealous. Thomas: What? Spud the Scarecrow: This ain't going to be good. Connor Lacey: No, Spud, it really isn't. Ace Bunny: We'II search for them in the morning. Jimmy Z: Yeah, we need to help Thomas with his chance of shunting. Helen Parr: You bet. Connor Lacey: (look at the night sky, worried for Twilight) Oh, Twilight. What have I done? look at the poster and imagines himself as the blue engine on the poster Spike was walking Spike: I better get back to Connor and the others. They'II help me find Twilight. walks on and the scene changes to the next day Narrator: The next morning, Thomas woke up with a smile on his face. whistles Thomas: I'm going to work on my shunting. I'II show the Fat Controller what I can do best. Connor Lacey: Yeah. That's the spirit. Narrator: He hurried into the yard at Knapford Station to get to work. Thomas: Whoa! Hey! Irelanders: Whoa! stops and comes back Diesel: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to surprise you, guys, but I'm afraid I can't help it. I'm full of surprises. (honks horn) Oop! (laughs) Connor Lacey: What are you up to now? Diesel: Nothing that's what. Why do you ask? Connor Lacey: What have you done with Twilight? Aviva Corcovado: Yeah. I've got a pretty good idea you are behind her disappearance. Fireman Sam: Look at how long that train is. Thomas: Who's going to pull all those? Diesel: Me, of course! Irelanders: (gasps) Martin Kratt: No way. Diesel: Yes way. But not until the Fat Controller arrives. I want to show him how strong I really am! Applejack: That sounds suspicious. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Thomas: But nobody can get in or out of the yard, Diesel! I have shunting to do! Diesel: Haven't you ever heard of being patient, Thomas? Narrator: But Thomas didn't have time to be patient. It was almost the day of the Great Railway Show and The Fat Controller was choosing his engines. The Fat Controller: Ah, Percy. Um, I'm looking for Thomas. Any idea where I might find him? Percy: I think he was heading out to the yard, sir, to shunt trucks. The Fat Controller: Hmm. villains watch from a wall Linda Alpha Megatronus Overlord Makuta Midnight Sparkle Drako Ultimate Ninja Ultron Sigma Kilobot Lucemon Zarc Makino Morphos Mortum Terrorax Coredegon Slycerak Exostriker Mandibor Mag Mel Magmion Lavion Obscurio Magor Naga Whisp Galvatron Megatron Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas. Zach Varmitech: This is just too good. Jackson Storm: I know what you mean. Twilight Sparkle: I'll be able to get rid of Ashima for good. Donita Donata: Diesel's trucks are in position. Are they, Dabio? Dabio: Yes, Donita. Gourmand: We'II make sure that tank engine and those heroes doesn't ruin our plan. Robbie Rotten: Couldn't agree more. Paisley Paver: Things will go according to plan. Rex: Nothing can stand in our way, Paisley. Garble: Soon, revenge against Spike, those puny ponies and that teen will be ours. walk up to the heroes Spike: Guys! Connor Lacey: Spike! Where were you? Spike: I was following Twilight when she storms off but after a while, I can't see her any more. Fireman Sam: What happened? Spike: I don't know. I came back to you so you can help me. Connor Lacey: Sorry, Spike, we haven't seen her either. Cubix: Not since she stormed off. Spike: Oh dear. (saw Thomas and Norman) Why's Thomas and Norman covered in paint? Aviva Corcovado: This was the result of an idea Thomas had. Raven Queen: Yeah. Norman Price: He wants to be repainted so he can enter the best decorated engine parade and then we both got covered in paint. Spike: (laughs) Norman Price: It's not funny. Fireman Sam: He's right, Spike. It's not nice to laugh at someone. Spike: But it is funny. Mike Flood: Not when you've been disturbed. Spike: Alright. What's Thomas doing to get to the Railway Show now? Kion: Shunting. Fuli: It turns out there's shunting at the Railway Show and Thomas can use that. Spike: Really? Ono: Yep. Except there's one problem. Koki: Diesel is trying to show TFC how strong he is. Beshte: Look at his trucks. looked at the trucks Spike: Sweet Celestia! That's crazy talk. Lightning McQueen: Uh, guys, Thomas isn't here. Spike: Where did Thomas go to? Dusty Crophopper: The train. backs up to Diesel's trucks Narrator: As Diesel was refusing to move his long line of trucks, Thomas had decided to try to move them himself. whistles as she arrives Ashima: Hello, guys! Thomas: Hello, Ashima! Irelanders: Huh? Spike: Aren't you supposed to be at the Railway Show by now? Ashima: I still don't know which way to go. Connor Lacey: Oh, well. Holly O'Hair: It looks like we have to help Ashima find her way. Thomas: But right now, I'm going to practice my shunting. But first, I need to get these trucks out of the way. saw some of the trucks moving on their own Ashima: Ooh! These trucks are moving by themselves. Thomas: That's right! I'm going to to move them by myself. whistles, alerting Paxton, Den and Dart Paxton: (gasps) It's Diesel's signal. Den: I didn't know Diesel had a whistle. Dart: Maybe it just sounds like a whistle under here. Paxton: Let's start pushing. start to push Thomas Irelanders: Huh? Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Either these trucks are a lot lighter than they look or else they're moving by themselves! Whoa! Stop pushing! Fat Controller is still looking when he suddenly sees Thomas The Fat Controller: I say! Look at Thomas! I knew he was good at shunting but I never knew he was so strong. Connor Lacey: Wait a second. uses his creature pod to look inside the crates Connor Lacey: That's Paxton with Den and Dart! They're acting like freight trucks and they're pushing Thomas! They must've thought he was Diesel. Sci-Twi: No wonder that looked so suspicious. Penny Morris: We need to slow Thomas down before he has an accident. Thomas: Whoa! Diesel: No, Thomas! What are you doing? You're going to spoil my trick! villains watch this Robbie Rotten: What are they doing? Linda Ryan: Those fools! Twilight Sparkle: That wasn't the plan! Zach Varmitech: And that blue tank engine's pulling them! Gourmand: Not good. Robbie Rotten: (shouting to Paxton, Den and Dart) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Donita Donata: Stop! Jackson Storm: This is not what we agreed on! the heroes as Norman saw someone Norman Price: Guys! Applejack: What is it? Norman Price: Thomas' heading towards my diesel counterpart! Look! can be seen entering the yard Spud the Scarecrow: Watch out! Connor Lacey: Norman, Thomas is coming your way! signal turns red and Thomas saw it Thomas: Whoa! Stop! Ashima: Thomas! Look out! Thomas and Norman: Ahhhhhh! collide clouding the screen scene changes to the Steamworks where Emily, James and Henry are outside Narrator: It was the day of the Great Railway Show. The Fat Controller had selected all the engines that he wanted to take with him. James: Ta-da! Henry: (gasps) You both look amazing. Rarity: Those patterns are spectacular. James Jones: You look wonderful, engine counterpart. Connor Lacey: Very stylish. Philip: (honking horn) I'm coming too! I'm gonna carry the flag! Dash Parr: Whoa! Human Rainbow Dash: What's taking Gordy so long? Rainbow Dash: He should have been done by now. Victor: Gordon, hold still! The men still have to complete their final safety check. Gordon: Well, you're taking too long! Everyone else is ready and I'm not! Victor: Gordon, wait! Gordon: No, I'm not waiting! I have a race to win! engines and heroes are in awe as Gordon exists the Steamworks in Streamlined form Emily: Wow! Henry: (gasps) Irelanders: (gasps) mouth open very wide, it touches the ground and his snake tongue roll out very long Arnold McKinley: Whoa, he's been turned into a streamlined Pennsylvania Railroad K4! Connor Lacey: Sometimes, Arnold, I never get what you say. Elvis Cridlington: You and me both, Connor. Fireman Sam: Arnold means that Gordon is a streamlined engine now, you two. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Sam. Elvis Cridlington: Oh, right. Philip: What's that, Gordon? On the side of you? Gordon: That is my new emblem. I'm not called Gordon any more. From now on, I shall be known as the Shooting Star! Irelanders: Wow! Shooting Star! Shooting Star: That's right, fellas. Just wait until my brother sees me. scene changes to the Dieselworks Narrator: Meanwhile back at the Dieselworks, Diesel had some problems of his own. Diesel: You should have known Thomas pulling you and not me. (honk horn loudly) Does that sound like a steamie's whistle? Peep-peep! Linda Ryan/The Shredderatte: The next time Diesel gives you a task like this, get your sounds right! Zach Varmitech: Or get 'Arry and Bert to help out next time. Now Diesel won't be able to get to the Great Railway Show, thanks to you three. Robbie Rotten: Yeah, you numbskulls! Sparkle was stunned by the accident and realize what she had done Donita Donata: I don't know why we bothered to have you three helping when you're allies of Connor and the Wild Kratts. Gourmand: Especially since Paxton's part of that Irish boy's team. Ripslinger: So either get your sounds right next time or go hang with that teenager and pals! was stunned by that Garble: At least Spike, those puny ponies, that boy and that tank engine won't go to the Railway Show now. Paisley Paver: Yeah. Hawk Moth: I quite agree. Twilight Sparkle: What have I done? Chick Hicks: So much for that trick. Jackson Storm: I wish we'd never recruited you guys. Ned: And get 'Arry and Bert to help next time, right, Storm? Jackson Storm: Yeah. Zed: And not a member of those heroes. Paxton: But it is very hard to hear when you're under a crate, Diesel. Dart: Or to see. Diesel: Stop making excuses! pushes Dart into Happy Hook Diesel: If I was under a crate, I be able to... a creaking sound and Happy Hook drops a crate on Diesel Diesel: Ow! Get it off! Get it off! Twilight, Den and Dart laugh as the villains snarled then the elevated turntable lowers down and Diesel has seemingly vanished Linda Ryan/The Shredderatte: Huh? Zach Varmitech: Where did he go? Robbie Rotten: Must be magic. By her. Twilight Sparkle: Den: Whoa! Dart: He's disappeared! Paxton: He really is full of surprises! Diesel: No, I'm not! Get me down! Get me down! [ Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan